Pops
by greenapple7
Summary: Tales of first loves, broken hearts and fatherly woes.


CHAPTER ONE OF FOUR

_"Tulips"_

-

**June 5, 2017**

**11:34AM**

**Hattori Residence**

**Tokyo, Japan**

"Mommy, I think I found the one."

With a speed only a former national kendo champion could ever achieve, Hattori Heiji ran towards the garden. He was watching baseball playoffs when his extremely sensitive sense of hearing picked up a phrase he never expected to hear from their only daughter at the tender age of nine.

He was breathless by the time he arrived at the patio, surprising his daughter but amusing his wife. Kazuha grinned at his sudden yet somewhat expected intrusion at their mother-daughter bonding moment. Moments where he proudly claimed a long time ago that he wouldn't even bother joining because of their exhausting shopping and their 'girly' talks. Ahou.

"D-daddy? What are you doing here?", Hattori Hana stuttered in embarassment. Was it possible that her dad somehow heard her confession? But he was far so away! Hana made sure he was busy with the baseball thingy before telling her mom about this.

When Heiji caught his breath, he stood up and forced Kazuha to scoot over so they could both face their daughter. He glared momentarily at his wife's giggles ('Nothing is funny here, Ahou') and returned to scrutinize his precious girl, his angel, one of his profound weaknesses who is also one of his greatest sources of strength, the nine year old kid who was obviously too young to be thinking of boys, especially 'the one'. He knew, he knew, that Kazuha's rom-coms have rubbed off their kid in a wrong way. Dammit.

"Hanna, what were you saying?" he asked in the gentlest tone he could muster. The Hattori family knew , of course, about the underlying malice in his voice but they all pretended it wasn't there. As much as Kazuha wanted to shove her husband off the patio and continue the precious mother-daughter time, she was too amused at the protective father persona Heiji was taking so she poured some tea in Hanna's cup and sat back.

"Nothing Dad, I was simply telling mom about my high grades in school." she answered smoothly, praying to whichever god was there to save her from this awkward situation. Unfortunately for her, the Great Detective of the West was her father so there was no way in hell she was getting out of this so easily.

"Yes, yes, your mother and I are very proud about that. Now tell me, darling, what was that I heard about you finding the one."

Hanna gulped as she thought of possible escape routes in the area. It was open so she could run in any direction except the one behind her parents' back, the grass was still wet from the rain last night so it wouldn't do good to run in it barefoot because she might slip and the gates were secured at this time of day so-

"I can practically hear your mind reeling with escape routes, Hanna. Im telling you that its not gonna happen. Now answer me."

"U-uhm Mom?" she pleaded and her mother had the nerve to grin at her, clearly giving her signs that she was going to have to deal with this on her own.

"Nope. Your mother is out of discussion here (Kazuha raised her hands in defeat), now tell me."

Hanna pouted and folded her arms. If her father wanted an answer, then fine, he was going to get one. She didn't care if he wasn't gonna like it.

"Fine. I met a boy in our class. He just transferred from Ekoda and he well- well-" the girl did not get to finish her sentence as she felt all her blood rush to her head.

**A blushing daughter was strike one.**

"Well?" he asked, his tone reflected his menacing aura.

"H-he gave me a tulip-"

"What's so special about a damn flower, look around! Your mother has tons of them!"

Men. Kazuha rolled her eyes.

"No dad! You don't understand! He suddenly made that flower appear out of nowhere! It was so magical dad! And he didn't give it to Mari-chan or Shai-chan, he only gave it to me! Me! And it was soooo cool, dad. The white tulip was soooooo beautiful. And.."

**An obviously lovestruck daughter who was looking at the sky so dreamily while talking about a boy was strike two.**

Kazuha smiled lovingly at her daughter's recalling of her (whether her father accepts it or not) first love. She looked so much like her when she was young when she talked about a certain Ahou. Her eyes were sparkling and as a mother, she could tell how happy her daughter was.

On the other hand, as a wife, she could sense the rising blood pressure of her husband beside her. His left hand was clasping the edge of the table so tightly that it might break if Kazuha didn't put a stop to it. His right hand was obviously itching to grab his katana and scare some poor boy from Ekoda.

When Hanna finished her description of his unusual purplish blue eyes, she noticed how her father had gone from a nagging detective to a silent one. This is bad.

Kazuha sighed. It was time for her to interfere. She forcefully removed Heiji's hand before he could break the furniture before talking.

"Damn it Heiji. You fathers and your overprotectiveness. My gosh. But that's so cute Hanna dear, why don't you tell us his name?"

Beside her, Heiji's mind was working as hard as it does when he was solving cases. Hmm. Maybe that was the solution, he should think of this as a case.

Hanna started third grade just a month ago. As far as he was informed, her friends from school consisted of Kudo's daughter, a kid named Haya and a Mari-chan. The fact that they were all females pacified his restless father worries about the opposite gender. In fact, Heiji was already resigned to the fact that he was not letting Hanna date anyone else until she reached the ripe age of 50. Maybe then, he could consider handing his daughter over.

Of course, his wife just laughed at that when she first heard this ridiculous proposition, not thinking that he was actually serious. He felt peaceful for so many years, seeing that her daughter had minimal interactions with boys.

Now he was about to get a heart attack hearing his lovely daughter gushing over some kid who transferred from Eko- wait. Heiji paused significantly.

Ekoda. A certain family moving to tokyo. Blue eyes. Magic tricks.

From the look on his face, Kazuha deduced that he finally knew the identity of their daughter's 'the one'.

"I think daddy didn't hear his name correctly, darling. Can you tell him again?" she said, having the feeling that the name will provoke him even further.

Hattori Hanna looked at her father straight in the eye, her emerald orbs were literally shinning with her adorable smile that always melted her father's heart. She innocently said something, letting loose a beast inside the man in front of her.

"Daddy, his name is Kuroba Toichi."

**Third strike**.

* * *

**June 5, 2017**

**12:32PM**

**Kuroba Residence**

**Tokyo**, **Japan**

"Uhm Kaito?"

A dark haired man lazily turned his head to the direction of his wife. She was sitting beside him, her long legs on top of his lap, ignoring the large tub of chocolate ice cream on the mahogany table his feet were perched at.

"Hmmm?"

"Did you do something again?"

Kuroba Kaito's eyebrows furrowed. As far as he can remember, he was a complete saint for the past decade. Aside from the occasional 'gifts' he sent to the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, addressed to his three favorite detectives (and those weren't even bad, no matter what Kudo said, tsk), Kaito was sure he didn't screw anything up yet.

"Nope." he answered, his eyes glued back to the television.

"Huh. Really. Because Kazuha-chan just texted me." Aoko's phone was shoved into his face. Kaito grunted and saw the message.

From: Kazuha-chan

Sent: 12:10AM

Read: 12:32AM

Hey Aoko-chan, heard you guys moved! OMG! We have to hang out next week. See you~

P.s. Just a heads up. Tell Kaito-kun to dodge well!

Kaito returned the phone to a confused Aoko.

"Well?"

He shrugged. "I don't know what she's talking about."

The couple resumed in silently watching the movie until a few minutes later, they were disturbed the most annoying sound.

Riiiiiiing.

Riiiiiiiiing.

Riiiiiiiiiiing.

"For goodness sake, Kaito! Will you go and check whoever that is?!"

"Uhm no-"

"Kaito."

"Okay babe, chill. No need to bring out the mop. I'm going."

Kaito leisurely walked towards the door, ignoring the fervent rings of the doorbell. Well, that doorbell's gotta go.

He opened the door and to his surprise, there stood an angry, tan skinned detective with a katana on his right hand. On his left was a cute little girl who clearly got her mother's features.

"My goodness!" Kaito started off dramatically, placing a hand on his chest, "Tantei-han, what a delightful surprise!"

Heiji glared at him and would've given him hell when he noticed his daughter staring at the both of them.

"Shut up Kuroba. I have beef to settle with you." he seethed.

"Daddy, there's beef?"

Kaito grinned at the detective and lowered himself, meeting the small lady eye to eye.

"And you must be Hanna, you've grown since the last time I saw you, dear." he said and with a flick of his fingers, a red rose appeared in front of her. Hanna gasped and marvelled at the trick. This uncle was so cool!

Heiji sensed her pleased attitude and though normally, he loved seeing her face light up, he didn't want his only daughter admiring an internationally wanted criminal.

"A lovely rose for a lovely lady." he offered the rose which she gladly accepted. Heiji cursed mentally. Even his own daughter was being charmed by this bastard!

"Stop doing that Kuroba."

His daughter looked up to him, wrapping her small hands around the rose Kaito had conjured.

"Why not daddy? I liked it."

"Yes, Daddy." Heiji was so tempted to smack him over, "Hanna-chan liked it."

"Shut up." he muttered, swinging the katana to his side.

"Isn't it pretty daddy? This is how Toichi-kun gave me the tulips. It's so cool righttt?"

Kaito's ears perked up. So this was the tulip receiver. And this was why Hattori was on his front porch on a Sunday noon. The magician smirked, oh what fun.

"Kaito? Who is it?" Aoko walked over the door and gasped when she saw Hattori Heiji and his daughter outside. Though she didn't understand the katana.

"Oh! Hattori-kun, come in! Come in! I'm so sorry Kaito didn't let you in sooner." she ushered them, placing guest slippers in front of the father and child.

"Hi Hanna-chan, I hope you fit in my son's slippers. We haven't gotten the chance to buy other slippers. Here you go."

The small child blushed at the familiar name. She bowed at Aoko and thanked the aunt.

"I'm sorry for the bother Nakamori-chan, I just had to talk about something with your husband here." he motioned towards Kaito and helped his daughter in.

"It's fine! Come and take a seat first. Please don't mind the mess. Would you like coffee or tea, Hattori-kun?"

Kaito interrupted before Heiji could even answer.

"It's fine babe. I'll talk to Tantei-han here inside the kitchen. Don't bother." he grinned cheekily at his visitor. Heiji glared at him in return.

Aoko nodded and smiled sheepishly at the detective. She gently ushered Hanna to the living room for some ice cream.

Heiji was about to follow Kaito into the kitchen when the magician stopped. He had a mischievious look in his face again and Heiji began feeling nervous.

"Just one thing I have to do before you bore me to death with your petty threats," he coughed and yelled upstairs, "Toichi! Come down now! We have visitors!"

Before Heiji could argue any further, he was dragged effortlessly by the former phantom thief into the kitchen. Kaito locked the door and grinned at the detective's flustered face.

"What the hell are you doing Kuroba? Why would you leave my daughter with that brat of yours-"

Kaito shushed him and placed two glasses on the countertop.

"Relax, Tantei-han, my wife's with them. Its not like they could do anything rated or whatever." he answered, aware of how pissed he made the detective with his grins.

"Nothing- _nothing, Kuroba_\- is going to happen between them." Heiji growled.

"Oh don't kid yourself Tantei-han, you saw how captivated your daughter was with the tulip my son 'magicked' out of thin air. Don't try to deny that they could be something serious in the future." Kaito explained in a wink which made the Detective of the West redden in anger.

"No! Damn it Kuroba, my daughter's only nine years old! She's far too young to be thinking about boys!"

Kaito laughed.

"Now, now, Tantei-han, chillll. My boy is too handsome to settle with just one girl and besides, he is a very, very good kid. Besides, whats the worse that could happen?"

* * *

**June 19, 2032**

**Heaven on Earth Villa**

**Osaka, Japan**

**8:29AM**

The garden was literally bursting with white. The arch was decorated with white cloth, white carnations and a dash of baby blues. The pathway was adorned with caged white doves and a mixture of white flowers. Guests were bustling with excitement as the emcee asked them to stand up for the most awaited part of the ceremony.

A sweet harmony from a piano piece enveloped the audience. The guests were quiet, waiting anxiously for the bride to enter through the circular shaped door.

In a few seconds, the doors were opened and though guests were captivated at the beautiful sight of the bride, they could not help but to be more captivated at the bride's father.

"Dammit Heiji. Stop crying. You're ruining the wedding!" On the edge of the white aisle stood Hattori Kazuha, scolding his husband in a low voice while smilling worriedly at the guests who looked thoroughly amused. Meanwhile, Hakuba Saguru secretly slipped 300 dollars in Kudo Shinichi's hand. (_Told you he'd cry at the start)_ Kaito grinned at the blond detective as Shinichi split the money and gave Kaito half.

"No. My baby's leaving me. Don't try to shush me." he wailed and tightened his grip on his daughter who just laughed at her father's drama.

"Daddy, we've talked about this. I'm not leaving you, or mom." Hanna assured her father once more, perhaps for the 54th time that day.

"Will you fix yourself Heiji?! Your friends are already laughing at you, and you're delaying the wedding!" Kazuha said, looking at the three sharply dressed men in front who were wheezing.

"I dont care." Heiji pouted and finally, Kazuha snapped.

"Fine then. Just hold on to your daughter like a goddamn leech." Kazuha seethed and walked towards their supposed spot, opposite the groom's parents. Aoko shot her an understanding look and Kazuha was thankful for her and Ran's constant reassurance that the wedding will continue just fine.

Hanna sighed. Her mother had given up and passed her dad to her, again.

"Daddy, remember when I was five, and you told me that you would do anything to make me happy?"

Heiji nodded, remembering his five year old girl and her small, chubby hands and her innocent smiles.

"Would you do that for me now, please? Give me away to my best friend. You know he'll take care of me, right?" she asked, soothing her father's worries. Finally, Hattori Heiji cleared his throat and wiped his tears away, the strong and menacing aura of the Osaka Police Superintendent finally showing. Hanna clutched the bouquet of white tulips in her hands and smiled.

With his daughter in hand, Heiji slowly marched towards the front stage. He saw how the guests switched their attention from the bawling father to the beautiful bride. He also saw his three closest friends snickering at his tearful display and made a mental note to smack their heads later. He saw his wife look at them with pride and love.

Most importantly, he saw the look of admiration and love in the eyes of Kuroba Toichi, his son-in-law, as he waited for Hanna who was looking at him with the same expression in her eyes. Heiji's heart melted, they were so happy.

When the time came to send her daughter away, he grasped Toichi's hand with great intensity before finally, hugging him. The Kuroba Heir was great with his tricks, but he was the best when it came to loving Heiji's daughter.

"Take care of her, son. Make her happy." he said and Toichi thanked him. Then, Heiji placed his daughter's warm hand from her father to her husband.

He walked over to his wife, whose eyes were tearing up from the scene. Heiji silently held Kazuha's hand as they watched their 24 year old daughter marry her great love. The ceremony went surprisingly well until it was time for another most awaited part of the wedding.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Some yelled. Some covered their kids eyes. Some whistled. Some clapped.

"That's mah boy!" a Kuroba Kaito cheered and with a clap, blue butterflies emerged from the stage and surrounded the kissing couple.

The wedding guests were amazed at the magical effect thanks to the groom's flamboyant father.

But one person was not amused.

"Damn it Kazuha, dont you think they've been kissing for too long?!"

**.end**

* * *

**a/n : hulloooo, hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be the other great detective and his fatherly woes hehe. Bye!**


End file.
